Fluorescent markers are useful as identification and security markers, but the advantage of their being readily visualized by irradiating with light of the appropriate excitation wavelength is also a disadvantage in that the fluorescent marker can be easily detected, analyzed and copied, rendering them subject to counterfeiting.